1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer convergence system for converging the functionality of a computer with the functionality of a second electronic device such as a television and, more particularly, to a mechanism and method for focusing remote control input in such a computer convergence system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer/television (PCTV) convergence system is a fully functional computer integrated with television functionality, providing TV viewing (via broadcast, cable, satellite, VCR, digital disk, or other broadcast media) and personal computing functionality.
A PC/TV convergence device may comprise a fully functional computer including memory, microprocessors, hard drives, floppy drives, fax-modems, CD-ROM player, keyboard, monitor, power supply, mouse, game pad/joy stick, microphone, etc. The computer is interfaced with a National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) signal which is converted to a scan "video graphics adapter" (VGA) signal or the computer's scan VGA signal is converted to an NTSC interface signal.
The PC/TV convergence device is controlled by the computer's operating system (OS). Thus, the monitor can display both TV programs and computer applications either at the same time or separately. Furthermore, the convergence of the functionality of a PC and a TV into a single system also permits the utilization of the communications bandwidth, mass storage and graphics application of the computer to deliver, store and display applications within a television viewing environment.
The PC/TV is a user interactive device. For example, if a user is watching TV, the PC/TV will be able to download information from another source (besides a TV station) information about, among other things, the TV program. Such information can originate from a web site or other data sources.
At present, when televisions and personal computers are separate devices, TVs typically incorporate a remote control. A standard TV remote control may control a variety of television functions or other related functions by communicating control information, via, e.g., infrared (IR) signals, to the TV to indicate which button on the remote control was depressed.
Current computer operating systems utilize a graphical user interface displayed on a display having only a single foreground session with which a user may interact, i.e., input control information to it. When converging the functionality of a computer and a television, current computer convergence systems have adopted this single foreground session standard. Presently, a user may control only the computer functions or the television functions, and a TV remote control is rendered inoperative if the foreground session is a computer application. Thus, what is needed is a computer convergence system having a foreground session for television function control and a foreground session for computer function control.